The Power Of Three
by sweetie2
Summary: First fic. Three girls go after three guys. Nothing will get in their way.... But are they the ones of their dreamms??? R/R


The Power of Three Book 1  
  
Characters: Andria, Kylie, Rachel, Morgan, Matt, Tucker, Nick, Cody G, Darin, Jimmy, Cody H, Blake, Albert, Ben, and Cody Place: School, Mall, Homes Plot: We so love these guys but do they love them as much?? Summary: Three girls have their eyes set on three guys nothing will get in their ways.. But are they the ones of their dreams  
  
Chapter 1 The dream  
  
"Run" Andria said. But he stayed with her to protect her. "He needs to go. I can take care of my self" she thought. He sat by her. She hasn't even seen his face. But he looks formulary. But how could she tell she was hurt. The pain must be getting to her. "Run" she said again. "I don't want you to get hurt so RUN" she said loud so he could her the seriously ness in her voice. He still stayed. But this time he turned around and came closer and closer. "Honey wake up. It's almost 12:00 and we need to get school supplies" her mom said. "But Mom I was in a good dream did you have to wake me up." she wined. "Yes, I had to wake you up and sorry I disturbed your dream. What was it about?" she asked. "MOM! That is my business." She said as she through her pillow at her to leave. But her mom didn't take the clue. "MOM LEAVE PLEASE" she said loud but come at least she thought. "Okay, Okay I leave don't bite my head off" she laughs as she left her room. As she gets out of bed she steps on a toy her brother left in her room. "Fuck" she said a little too loud because her mom came back in. "What happened" her mom asks with a little grin on her face. "Brandon left one of his toys on the floor and I stepped on it and I think I broke it." She said as she looked at her foot. She didn't break the toy but she did hurt her foot. "Oooo Okay" her mom said laughing. After her mom left she looked for something to wear. She found a black shirt that said "I am your Dark Lord worship me" and a pair of dark blue jeans. She put her hair up in a pony tail. She put her black high heel boots that come up to her knees. She put on her dark makeup that she got from her aunt. She grabbed her money that she been saving to do something with and left her room. Her mom was at the table eating breakfasts with her brother. "Hello butt head" she said to Brandon. Brandon didn't say anything. "That is weird. He always came back with a come back." She thought to her self. Her mom looked up from the book she was reading. "So are you ready to go yet." She asked. "Yes I am thank you very much for the time warning" she said very sarcastically. "What time warning" her mom asks. "Never mind. You won't get it" "yes I will. So tell me." "No" "Yes" 'No" "Yes" "No times a billion" "Dam you said a billion" "Ha, Ha you can't get me back" "I will soon" her mom said with a smirk on her face. After she ate breakfast she got in the car and was about to turn the radio up because her favorite it song "Dirty" by Christian Aquilera when a cute guy caught her eye. He looks new so she rolled her window down and yelled out the window "Hey you what is your name?" He stopped and pointed in to him. "Yes you what is your name" He said "Albert." "I'm Andria nice to meet you Albert" "God she hot" he thought to himself. She thought the same thing but he instead of she. "Hey I'm going to the Mall do you want to came" she yelled after a little pause. "Sure why not I be right back" he said. She turns up the radio and she sang along. When he got back she was still signing. "HELLO" he tries to yell over the music. She doesn't real lies till he started to nock on the window. "Oh sorry "she said as she turned down the music. "No problem. Are you sure your mom won't mind me coming alone." "No she doesn't mind. So are you new in town?" "Yes I am. I just moved in to the house on the corner." "Oh that house I saw people moving furniture yesterday when I got home from my friends house." Her mom started the car. When she realized her daughter had made a new friend she just had to say hello. "Hello, I'm Andria's Mom and you are?" she said with a smile on her face. "Oh sorry to forget to introduce me I am Albert." And he started too blushed. "It is okay, so are you coming to the mall with us or are you staying here in the car to talk?" "MOM! He is coming now go" Andria said as she hid her face. "Okay, okay I'll step on it." Andria starred in to space all the way their. Thinking about the dream. Will it come true or was she miserable because she had no boyfriend. She hoped that because she lost a lot of weight that she would be able to get the guy she likes. "Tucker" She sighed at the thought of his name.  
  
Chapter 2 The Mall  
  
Kylie and her mom were at the mall when Andria was their. When she saw Andria in Hot Topic with a guy she just had to find out who it was. She yelled "Andria" a cross the Mall to get her attention. When she did Andria ran up to say hi. She begged her mom to go to Hot Topic with Andria. Her Mom was easy to give in so she said "yes" right away. She said that she would meet them in the book store in 2 and half hours. They ran off to hot topic while she told her how she met Albert. Kylie agreed that he was a little cute. They kept looking for clothes. Kylie said "how good she looked know and she be able to get Tucker." Andria was happy about that. Albert kept looking at Andria. Kylie wondered why he did that. So by accident she read his mind. She was surprised when she heard his thoughts that she told Andria that she could read minds. Andria asked "will you please see what he is thinking right know" so Kylie read his mind and told Andria that he was thinking "she was hot" Andria all most yell "O my God" out loud but I covered her mouth before she did. After 30 minutes in they went to the music store to look at the new CDs. Albert like the music store and was happy that he got out of the clothes store. He listened to some of the music they choose but most of all he kept staring at Andria. He had the same dream she did but he didn't see her face. It was weird but they don't know they had the same dream. Kylie on the other hand did because she can read minds. Andria is the only one who knows that she can read minds. Andria, Kylie, and Albert went to a sport store to make Albert because he seemed bored in the other stores. So when the got their, they went to the soccer part to look for something for Morgan. When they got to the section the saw Morgan looking at some new soccer balls. "Hey Morgan"said Kylie and Andria at the same time. "Hey guys. Waz up" said Morgan. "Nothing, what are you doing here I thought you where at your Dads." said Kylie. "I am at my dads he was nice to drop me off at the mall for a few hours." Morgan said. "That is cool. Our parents are in the book store at least we think." said Andria. "So what do you guys want to do, and what are you doing in here?" Morgan asked. "We are in here because Andria brought a guy and he was bored in the other stores." Kylie Said. "Oooo, you brought a guy. What your mom say about that?" said Morgan. "Shut up Morgan. My mom didn't care she was acting all happy around him like she wants me to be with him." "Really that is weird. Oh ya did I tell you that you look good." Morgan said. "Thanks, maybe this year I can get Tucker" Andria said. "Maybe" said Kylie and Morgan. "So who is this guy?" said Morgan. "His name is Albert and I think he is in the football section. Do want to see him?" said Andria. "Sure" Morgan replied. They walked over to the football section and hid behind a stack of footballs. Morgan looked and gasped she thought he was a little cute. "So what do you think" Andria asked. "Cute" said Morgan. Andria and Kylie's time was all most up so they decided to go to the book store. Albert followed right next to Andria. When the got there, Kylie asked if she could spend the night, while Andria asked her mom. They said yes so when they were ready to leave Albert and Kylie got in to the back, while Andria got in to the front. Kylie didn't need clothes because she bought some at Hot Topic. When they got to Andria house it was 3:30 so Albert had to go so Andria said Bye and she walked in side with Kylie by her side. They walked inside by each other laughing about something Kylie said. Kylie walked down stairs and put her clothes on Andria's' bed. Then she went back out side with Andria. Andria picked up the phone on the way outside. She called up Morgan. "Hello is Morgan their" 'Yes this is her" "Hey Morgan, Do you think you can spend the night?" "Let me ask my dad wait a minute" while she waited she climbed up to the tree house with Kylie. Then she got back on "Yes I can I will be there in a few see you soon Bye" "Bye" and they hung up. "So can she spend the night" asked Kylie. "Yes" replied Andria. "Great we will have a lot of fun" said Kylie "Ya, we will and I have Root Beer" "Great we will be up till morning. Watch out we will go crazy." Andria laughed and went out to the front yard to wait for Morgan. Chapter 3 The crazy night  
  
After Morgan got there, it just got weird. Not bad weird good weird. They went crazy. Her mom bought three two litters of Root Beer and each of them got one bottle. They went crazy. They went to the park in a tank top and short-shorts to see if anybody was there. Tucker hadn't seen Andria yet so it would be a surprise if he saw her at the park. When they got to the park Ben, Tucker, Albert, Jimmy, and Cody were there. They all drop their jaws when they turned the corner. Andria and Kylie didn't notices but Morgan did. "Hey, guys look who's at the park." Andria and Kylie looked and then turned pink. There where a lot of cute guys at the park at this time of day. They wanted to run but they couldn't move. "Hey are those new girls." Tucker said. "No, that is Andria and Kylie and Morgan" said Albert with a wave. "No way. Andria is fat and Kylie is ugly and Morgan is short. That can't be them" Jimmy said with a surprised look on his face. "Well we haven't seen them all summer, and Albert how do you know them I thought you are new." Cody said with a weird look on his face. "I was with them at the mall today." Albert said with a smile. "The mall with those hot chicks." all of them said. "Hot chicks? Who you calling hot chicks?" Morgan asked. The guys all turned pink besides Albert. "Hey we didn't see you come up." Ben said. Andria whispered in Kylie's ear "read their minds and see who they were calling hot chicks." Kylie nodded and read their minds. Then she told Andria in her ear. They both laughed and said thanks for the compliment. The guys went pinker. "How did they know" thought Ben. Andria, Kylie, and Morgan walked of laughing. The boy just stood there surprised that they figured it out. When they got back home all laughing at the way the boys looked Morgan asked how they figured it out, so Kylie told her the big secret. They all went to Andria room to talk and play on the computer she had in her room. She lives in the basement of their home and she has it for her self. Kylie has been their a hole bunch of times. The first time she was so amazed. She had the whole basement to her self. The basement was the size of the house. The basement door had a lock on it so her brothers couldn't get in. But her parents had a key in case of an emergence. Her room was huge. She had a complete bathroom. There was a couch T.V. and every thing besides a kitchen and the other things. "Hey Kylie what do you want to talk about." Andria yelled in her room. "How about powers and what kinds would be cool to have." "Yea that sounds good." Morgan said as she came down from the kitchen. "So what kind of powers do you guys, want or have right now?" asked Kylie. "Well I have been keeping it a secret since I got home from the Mall. I have wings not normal angle wings but demons wings." Said Andria, looking a bit embarrassed. "That is soo cool, so you can fly and Morgan, do you have a secret." Kylie asked. "No I don't but the power I wish for would be the power of time stopping." "That would be really cool." Kylie said. They all just sat in silence for a second on the couch. Then Kylie jumped up and said "Hey, I got an idea lets go out side and walk around to see if the guys are out." "Okay that does sound good" said Morgan  
  
Chapter 4 The walk  
  
They walked out in to the blazing jot sun. It was 3:30 in the afternoon and it was hot. They didn't see any body till on their way back home. They saw Cody and Ben on the sidewalk doing tricks on their skate boards. As soon as they saw the girls they tried harder to do better tricks. Kylie and Andria laughed because Ben and Cody just ran into each other. "They are trying to show off"whispered Morgan in to Kylie's ear. "When did you figure that out" Kylie said. "I already new." Said Morgan "Okay you scared us there." laughed Andria. Cody was on the ground trying to get up but it look like Ben was on top of him. Kylie, Andria, and Morgan all cracked up laughing and walked a way. "Great look what you did Ben" yelled Cody. "It's not my fault. It's yours you ran in to me. If you weren't staring at Andria then we would have impressed them." Ben. yelled "Me, I'm not the one staring at Kylie. She not as pretty as Andria is." Yelled Cody about an inch away from Ben's face. Kylie and Andria weren't that far away. They were watching the whole thing. Then Ben yelled "Will you ever shut your mouth. God I tell you a secret and you can't keep in. You jackass." Cody got so mad right their and he hit Ben in the gut. Ben fell on the ground wincing in pain because Cody just knocked the wind out of him. Ben got up and hit Cody in the gut and in the face. Cody yelled out "Fuck you I can't believe you would hit me back." "Well did you just think I would lay on the ground waiting till dark to go home? I don't think so" Ben yelled back and Cody with out a warning punched Ben in the jaw, the gut, and nose. Ben nose starts to bleeds and he punches Cody in the jaw. Kylie runs up to Ben and Cody with out thinking and gets in the middle of the fight. "What the hell is she doing." Andria thought. Cody threw another punch and hit Kylie in the side. Kylie falls to the ground and curls up in to a ball. Ben got down beside her and asks "if she was ok." This is a stupid question because she just got punched in the side by a very hard punch. Ben gets up all red in the face runs at Cody and throws a punch hits him in the jaw. Cody falls to the ground and Ben jumps on him and hit him right between the eyes. He was about to throw another one when Kylie yelled "STOP!" Ben looks up and Kylie is trying to get up and he runs over there and helps her up. "Thanks. Why were you guys fighting?" asked Kylie using her powers to hack in to their minds. Ben just stared and Cody started to blush. "Well what was it about?" Kylie asked again. Ben still had hold of her and he was getting a little close. Kylie relied but she felt safe in his arms and being close. Ben just put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Kylie saw Andria walk up behind Cody. Ben just kept his grip and pulled her closer in. Kylie was comfortable but soon she will be able to stand with out help. Cody seemed to notice what Ben was doing and he was getting jealous. Andria poked Cody on the shoulder. Cody turned around and grabbed Andria in his arms. Now he didn't feel jealous. Morgan just still shocked by the whole fight was at the corner waiting for Andria and Kylie come back. Then tucker shows up and asks "Why Andria was in his arms." Cody did have an answer. So Andria looked at Kylie. Andria told Ben "to let Kylie go so they could go home." Ben jolted up and look at Kylie "she has such pretty eyes and hair and a soft face" he thought. Luckily Kylie wasn't reading his mind. Ben didn't want to let go put if he didn't it would look weird. So Ben said "oooo sorry I was just holding her up" he lied. He was really getting close. He felt free by her side and when she got hit all he could think about was her.  
  
Chapter 5 Back At Home  
  
They were all walking quietly down the street back to Andria's house. Andria kept thinking about how weird Cody was acting. He had grabbed her and held her in his arms. It did make her feel warm, but it just didn't seem right. He was way too possessive. She wasn't a piece of property that anyone could just claim. That was exactly what he was doing. She didn't like it one bit. Kylie wasn't reading her mind. Instead, she was thinking about Ben. "Why had he held her close? It was like he was trying to protect her from the world around her." She didn't need that. But it felt so right. Her side still hurt like hell from getting punched hard. But that didn't matter much to her. What mattered was that she figured out what Ben was feeling. She could easily find out, but then where would the fun be in that? She looked over at Andria who seemed to be lost in thought. So lost in thought that."Andria look out!" A boy's voice yelled. Andria snapped back to reality to see a car coming right for her. She was frozen in fear. Kylie looked to see Albert running over to push Andria out of the road. Both Andria and Albert landed on the sidewalk. Albert had landed on top of her. He stared at her. She stared back. "You okay Andria?" He asked. Andria nodded weakly. He was still on top of her. She was hypnotized by his brown eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to melt. Kylie and Morgan just stood there with their mouths wide open in shock. They finally stopped kissing and Albert got off Andria and helped her up. Andria was still in shock. As a matter of fact, she didn't really think it even happened. Albert then said bye and left. Kylie ran up to Andria and asked "You okay? And do you like someone and are not telling us?" Andria stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Morgan looked at her skeptically. "Do not tell me you didn't realize that Albert kissed you. " Andria stared at her. "Um I noticed. But I don't really like any guy right now. That's the honest to god truth. And Kylie do not read my mind." Kylie pouted. "Fine we believe you. Lets get to your house so we can eat. They walked to Andria's house and went straight to the kitchen. Andria opened the refrigerator. She closed and went to the cupboard. She grabbed a bag of 


End file.
